nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
World of Warcraft: Shadowlands
Shadowlands (SL) ist der Name der achten Erweiterung für World of Warcraft. Wagt euch ins Jenseits, denn der Schleier zwischen Leben und Tod ist zerrissen. Offizielle Pressemitteilung Sylvanas Windläufer, die gefallene Anführerin der Horde, hat mit einem einzigen Akt der Zerstörung den Schleier zwischen Azeroth und dem Reich der Toten durchstoßen. Dabei wurde eine Reihe von Ereignissen in Gang gesetzt, die das kosmische Gleichgewicht zwischen Leben und Tod zu zerstören drohen. Azeroths treueste Verteidiger wurden von tiefer Finsternis verschlungen, und eine uralte Macht des Todes droht ihre Fesseln zu sprengen und die Realität zu vernichten. Verborgene Reiche voller Wunder und Schrecken erwarten alle, die auf die andere Seite übertreten. Die Schattenlande bergen das gesamte Reich der Toten; eine Welt zwischen den Welten, deren empfindliches Gleichgewicht Leben und Tod selbst bewahrt. Hier geht es um mehr, als nur eine bloße Reise zu einem entfernten Kontinent – die größten Helden Azeroths betreten das Reich des Todes selbst. Als einem von Azeroths größten Champions wird euch die Fähigkeit zuteil, mit Körper und Geist auf die andere Seite zu wechseln, und euch mit den Folgen von Sylvanas’ Taten auseinandersetzen. Jetzt müsst ihr einer Verschwörung auf den Grund gehen, die den gesamten Kosmos vernichten könnte, und den Legenden von Warcraft dabei helfen, zurückzukehren... oder ihr ultimatives Schicksal zu erfüllen. * „Shadowlands bringt uns an einen Ort im Warcraft-Universum, von dem wir nie geträumt hätten, und das ist unglaublich aufregend,“ erklärt J. Allen Brack, President von Blizzard Entertainment. „Wir können es kaum erwarten, das Jenseits zu erkunden, alte verstorbene Freunde wiederzutreffen und gemeinsam mit unseren Spielern ein episches neues Kapitel der Warcraft-Saga zu schmieden.“ Hintergrund Spieler, die die sagenhaften Schattenlande betreten, werden feststellen, dass sich die Reiche der Toten in Aufruhr befinden. Bisher wurden verstorbene Seelen in ein Reich gebracht, das dem von ihnen geführten Leben angemessen war, doch jetzt werden alle Seelen in den Schlund geleitet, wo die Bösesten dazu verdammt sind, in alle Ewigkeit zu leiden. Beim Versuch, den Kreislauf wiederherzustellen und das volle Ausmaß von Sylvanas’ Plänen aufzudecken, werden Spieler Verbindungen zu den Pakten knüpfen, die über verschiedene Ebenen der Schattenlande herrschen: * Die standhaften Kyrianer von Bastion, deren Disziplin und Pflichtgefühl sie dazu treibt, Seelen aus dem Reich der Sterblichen zu schützen, wenn sie in die Schattenlande übergehen. * Die mysteriösen Nachtfae von Ardenwald, die die Geister der Natur vehement gegen all jene verteidigen, die ihnen die Wiedergeburt verwehren wollen. * Die gerissenen Venthyr von Revendreth, die sich in einem gotischen Reich der Fülle und Qual an den Seelen der Stolzen und Eitlen laben. * Die kriegerischen Nekrolords von Maldraxxus, die die untoten Armeen schmieden, die als erste Verteidigungslinie für die Schattenlande dienen, und all denjenigen Respekt zollen, die Macht und Ruhm im Kampf suchen. Auf ihren Reisen durch die Schattenlande treffen Spieler auch auf einige der verstorbenen Legenden des Warcraft®-Universums, wie Uther Lichtbringer, der gegen dunkle Mächte ankämpft, die ihn in ein Symbol der Vergeltung verwandeln wollen, sowie Kael'thas, der sich an einem Feind aus seiner Vergangenheit rächen will und für seine zu Lebzeiten begangenen Verbrechen an Revendreth gebunden ist. Blizzard Entertainment (Pressemitteilung): Das Reich der Toten wartet in World of Warcraft®: Shadowlands (01.11.2019) Cinematic-Teaser World of Warcraft Shadowlands Cinematic-Trailer Übersicht zu World of Warcraft Shadowlands Aufbau der Erweiterung König Terenas wusste schon vor langer Zeit, dass es immer einen Lichkönig geben muss. Jetzt gibt es zum ersten Mal keinen. Im Vorfeld der Veröffentlichung von Shadowlands wird die herrenlose Geißel in ganz Azeroth wüten. Nach einem weiteren brutalen Krieg werden sich die Streitkräfte von Azeroth zu einem Gegenangriff auf die Eiskronenzitadelle aufraffen müssen, wo die Geißel ihren Ursprung hat. Zu Beginn von Shadowlands werden sich die Helden der Welt nach Eiskrone durchkämpfen und sich auf den Weg zum Gipfel machen. Hilfe bekommen die Helden von Azeroth dabei von Bolvar Fordragon, der jetzt die Todesritter anführt. Diese sind sowohl im Leben als auch im Tod verankert und können den Helden die Reise in die Schattenlande ermöglichen – wo sie geradewegs... → im Schlund landen. Nachdem sie von dort entkommen sind, finden sie sich in der Stadt Oribos wieder. Von hier aus werden sie nacheinander in vier Zonen geschickt und erleben eine epische Geschichte, die die Rolle jedes Paktes im Kreislauf des Todes erzählt – und Spielern Einblick in kommende Konflikte gewährt: * 1. Alle Spieler beginnen ihre Reise in der Bastion * 2. und setzen sie später in Maldraxxus, * 3. dem Ardenwald * 4. und Revendreth fort. Zweitcharaktere Schattenlanden Wenn Spieler mit einem Zweitcharakter in den Schattenlanden auf Abenteuer gehen wollen, können sie ihren Pakt sofort nach der Ankunft in Oribos auswählen, solange sie mit einem Charakter bereits die Höchststufe erreicht haben. Dadurch können sie die Vorteile dieses Paktes nutzen, während sie Stufen aufsteigen. Außerdem können sie die vier Zonen in beliebiger Reihenfolge bereisen. Zweitcharaktere können zusätzlich an Langzeitinhalten wie Weltquests, Dungeons und Schlachtfeldern teilnehmen, sodass immer für Abwechslung gesorgt ist. Rückkehr in den Schlund Auf der Höchststufe werden Spieler in → den Schlund zurückkehren und herausfinden, was tatsächlich in den Schattenlanden vor sich geht und was Sylvanas und der Kerkermeister vorhaben. Diese für die Höchststufe vorgesehene, dynamische Zone könnt ihr nach Belieben erkunden – aber ihr werdet schnell herausfinden, dass der Schlund ein furchterregender und höchst gefährlicher Ort ist, an dem man dem Blick des Kerkermeisters kaum entrinnen kann. Inhalte * Das Reich der Toten: Zum allerersten Mal betreten Spieler die Schattenlande und erleben die Wunder und Schrecken des Jenseits in fünf neuen Zonen: ** die glänzenden Felder von Bastion, ** die rauen Schlachtfelder von Maldraxxus, ** die ewige Dämmerung von Ardenwald, ** die opulenten Festungen von Revendreth, ** der schreckliche Schlund. * Paktkampagne: Die Macht eines Paktes erlangen - Spieler werden aufgefordert, eine Verbindung zu einem der vier Pakte einzugehen, die die neuen Zonen der Schattenlande beherrschen, und bestimmen so die Richtung für ihre Reise durch die Erweiterung mit einer kompletten Paktkampagne. Beim Stufenaufstieg erhalten sie auf ihrer Wahl basierende neue Fähigkeiten, einschließlich klassenspezifischer Fähigkeiten für jeden Pakt. Außerdem entwickeln sie Seelenbande zu bestimmten Paktmitgliedern, die ihnen Zugang zu den spezifischen Fähigkeiten und Boni dieses Charakters gewähren. * Torghast, der Turm der Verdammten: Im Herzen des Schlunds liegt Torghast, der Turm der Verdammten, ein verfluchtes außerweltliches Gefängnis, in dem die schändlichsten Seelen des Universums eingesperrt sind. Bei dieser Spielerfahrung, die von Roguelike-Spielen inspiriert wurde, liegt der Fokus auf hohem Wiederspielwert. Helden sind dazu aufgefordert, die ständig wechselnden Hallen und Kammern des Turms zu erkunden und die Schergen des Kerkermeisters, Torghasts abscheulichen Herrschers, zu bekämpfen. Diejenigen, die sich den Prüfungen stellen, können legendäre Schätze erbeuten und dabei helfen, die zu Unrecht gefangenen Geister von Helden zu befreien. * Instanzen und Schlachtzüge: ** Vier Dungeons beim Leveln: *** Die Nekrotische Schneise (engl. The Necrotic Wake) *** Theater der Schmerzen (engl. Theater of Pain) *** Nebel von Tirna Scithe (engl. Mists of Tirna Scithe) *** Hallen der Buße (engl. Halls of Atonement) ** Vier Dungeons für die Höchststufe: *** Spitzen des Aufstiegs (engl. Spires of Ascension) *** Seuchensturz (engl. Plaguefall) *** Die Andere Seite (engl. The Other Side) *** Die Blutigen Tiefen (engl. Sanguine Depths) ** Schloss Nathria (engl. Castle Nathria) (Schlachtzug in Revendreth) * Stufensystem: Jede Stufe ist von Bedeutung. Mit Shadowlands wird ein neues Stufensystem eingeführt, das bei jeder erreichten Stufe ein Gefühl von bedeutsamem Fortschritt vermitteln soll. Charaktere mit gegenwärtiger Maximalstufe beginnen Shadowlands auf Stufe 50 und arbeiten auf die neue Maximalstufe 60 hin. ** Neues Startgebiet: Das Exil - Nach der Charaktererstellung erleben brandneue Spieler ihre ersten Abenteuer im Exil, einer bisher unerforschten Insel. * Todesritter: Eine neue Armee der Toten erhebt sich. Um Sylvanas’ Angriff auf Eiskrone zu bekämpfen, hat Bolvar Fordragon – der verehrte ehemalige Paladin, der den Thron des Lichkönigs übernahm, um die Geißel in Schach zu halten – Helden aller Völker Azeroths zusammengezogen, um die Todesritter von Acherus zu verstärken. Mit Shadowlands können Pandaren und alle verbündeten Völker nun Todesritter werden. * Verbesserte Optionen für die Charakteranpassung: Spielern steht eine Vielzahl neuer Charakteranpassungen für alle Völker zur Verfügung, wenn sie neue WoW-Charaktere erstellen (oder bei Barbieren im Spiel das Aussehen eines bestehenden Charakters ändern). Galerie Übersicht * Siehe auch: Nachtliga-Wiki:Hinweise zu Shadowlands Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Shadowlands (offizielle Homepage) * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft®: Shadowlands ist jetzt im Blizzard Shop und WoW-Shop zum Vorverkauf erhältlich! (01.11.2017) * Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Zusammenfassung der Podiumsdiskussion „Wie geht es weiter?“ (01.11.2019) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Glossar Kategorie:Welt Kategorie:Shadowlands